


I don't plan on kissing anyone else

by Beawrites



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, jealous eleonora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawrites/pseuds/Beawrites
Summary: After spending the night at Edoardo's house and a thorough interrogation from her brother and her best friend, Eleonora feels like nothing can surprise her anymore.But that is only until she hears that a certain curly haired boy is about to auction off a chance to kiss him.





	I don't plan on kissing anyone else

Saturday 17:52

 

Eleonora woke up to a loud knock coming from their front door. She had been home for a few hours now and she was desperate to avoid Filippo as long as she could – she knew his brother would realize in 5 seconds that she had spent the night at Edoardo’s and he would tease her for weeks about it. Her strategy seemed to have worked so far – Filo did not wake her up so she was safe. For now.

But when she hears the knocking again, she knows she has two options: she goes to open the door -risking meeting Filo – or she asks him to open the door, which once again would mean her brother would know she is awake and he could question her about last night.

“Filo, could you open the door?’ She decides on the latter ‘I’m still in bed’ she shouts and hopes that his brother heard it. She really isn’t in the mood to meet anyone.

‘Ciao Filo’ she hears Eva voice from the hall. _Shit. Shit._ She hoped she could tell Filo that she slept at Eva’s after all and save herself from his interrogation about Edoardo Incanti and his _shitty hair._

Eleonora storms out of her room with no plan, desperately trying to stop the inevitable from happening.

‘Ele, hi’ Eva kisses her cheek as Eleonora walks over to the hall ‘I’m so sorry for taking your staff, everything was super hectic and I couldn’t find you but I didn’t want to leave your phone and keys just lying there’ Eva explains.

‘It’s fine, thanks for bringing it’ Eleonora loves Eva but God, how she wishes she could just kick her out right now before she says anything else. She sneaks a glance at Filo at she can already see he made a million theories on her previous night now that he knows that she didn’t sleep over at Eva’s.

‘No, it’s not, I mean how did you even get home without money and your phone?’ _no no no_ This is it: no turning back, she is busted.

‘So you didn’t sleep at Eva’s place?’ As soon as Filo utters the question, two expectant pairs of eyes look at Eleonora. She wants to come up with a lie, desperate to keep her night with Edoardo all to herself; she wants to keep the image of him singing to her all to herself, and how he almost kissed her twice ... but _fuck_ why is she still thinking about him right now when this whole mess is because of him?

‘Ele?’ Eva looks at her expecting to wait an answer and she knows she can’t lie her way out of this.

‘Don’t be mad’ she looks at them hesitantly ‘but I slept at Edoardo’s place’ she closes her eyes for a second because she is so afraid of the reaction she is about to receive.

‘You what?’

‘Jesus Christ Ele’ Eleonora can’t read Eva’s emotions. Is she disappointed? Of course she is; Silvia is their best friend and she just spent the night with the boy she’s been in love with for over a year now ‘and I actually believed you don’t like him for a second hah’ Eva is laughing. No, she’s screaming and Filippo looks like he’s in shock. This is a disaster.

‘Well, now you know, so goodbye then’ Ele storms back to her room; she is mortified. She can’t decide what’s worse: Eva laughing at her or Filippo being speechless which for sure is a first.

‘So, I guess you don’t find his hair so shitty anymore’ Filo walks into her room and Eva follows. Great, she liked it better when he didn’t speak.

‘Oh, save it, it’s not like I had another choice’ she knows it’s a lie and what worse is that Filo knows it’s a lie; but she couldn’t leave after he sang to her. He just showed her his most vulnerable side and she _wanted_ to stay.

‘Please’ now Filo laughs at her as well ‘I even offered to come and pick you up’ Eva raises her brows and Eleonora wishes she could hide under her blanket and not come out for a year – or however long it will take for Eva and Filo to forget about this conversation ‘Now spill’ Filippo sits on the bed and taps for Eva to join him ‘I need to know how the great Edoardo Incanti managed to woo my little sister in a few hours’

Eleonora knows that she should tell them the truth, Filippo is his brother, she knows she can trust him with anything and Eva is her best friend. But God, why is it so hard to start speaking? It’s not like Edoardo wooed her for real, nothing happened between them, she just slept over, so why is she afraid? She takes a deep breath and decides that she will only tell the bare minimum just to get them to shut up ‘First of all, he did not woo me’ she starts but she isn’t sure that Eva and Filo are the ones she wants to convince; maybe she wants to convince herself of this ‘But he was really helpful when I told her that Eva left with my shit, and while we waited for Filo to call me back he stayed and made some tea instead of leaving to go to Eur with the boys’ she sighs, checking to see if they’re convinced yet. No way in hell will she tell them about him singing; she is not willing to share that with anyone, not even with the people closest to her ‘I was really tired by the time you called and he was nice all evening so I figured I would just stay there’ Eleonora stops and waits for their response, but there isn’t any. _Shit_ , they aren’t convinced ‘That’s all’ she decides she is not going to say any more, she doesn’t care how hard they try to grill her.

Filippo and Eva look at each other with a knowing smirk ‘Okay, let’s say we believe you for now’ Filo winks at him and Eleonora hits him with her pillow.

They don’t talk about Edoardo anymore, for which Eleonora is eternally grateful, but Eva stays over and tells her about her talk with Gio and Sofia – at least as much as she can remember, but she thinks these few memories are awkward enough; and Filo tells them about some guy he hooked up with the previous night.

 

Tuesday 13:15

 

She managed to avoid Silvia whole Monday – she was still feeling guilty. She went to Edo’s party with the sole purpose of comforting Silvia, instead she ate cookies with Edoardo Incanti and slept in _his_ bed in _his_ leather jacket. But on Tuesday she isn’t as lucky, they’re having lunch together with the girls so of course Silvia’s there and she’s been rambling about something for ten minutes, but Eleonora couldn’t care less; her mind was still wandering around Edoardo and his text from yesterday _I dreamt of you last night._ Oh, how she wanted to know what that dream was about but she did not dare to answer: she was too afraid of what the outcome would be if they started texting each other, so she chose to ignore his text. But that didn’t mean she could forget about it.

‘So I bought ten tickets for a hundred euros’ Silvia goes on with her tale and Sana gasps ‘It was fucking expensive but the more money the bigger chance right?’ Eleonora looks up when she hears a hundred euros. What tickets are she talking about?

‘What tickets?’ she asks and Silvia looks at her dumbfounded

‘Ele where are you? I’ve been talking about this for the last 10 minutes‘ Silvia shakes her head at her disapprovingly ‘After Edo’s party ended the boys went to Eur but they were so drunk they trashed the place’ Silvia pulls out her phone and shows Eleonora a video in which Chicco Rodi is breaking bottles on a barstool. _Charming_. ‘They have to pay 5000 euros, so they’re holding a party to raise the money’

‘And why on Earth did you buy 10 tickets?’ Eleonora is seriously concerned with Silvia now – something is obviously not right in her head.

‘Because the winner gets to kiss one of the villa boys’ Silvia says with a squealing voice ‘And it’s practically charity so’

‘Uhm, it’s not a charity if they’re collecting the money for their own stupidity and recklessness’ Eleonora replies ‘And who do you want to kiss anyways’ _please don’t say Edoardo, please don’t say Edoardo_ , Ele thinks as a mantra, but she knows Silvia too well so when she says ‘Well Edoardo of course’ she is not even surprised. Pissed for sure, but not surprised.

‘But his name hasn’t been announced yet though’ Silvia continues with a sad smile and Eleonora’s heart starts beating faster. So there is still hope that she doesn’t have to see Edoardo kiss someone else. Not like she cares or wants to go the party anyway. And definitely not like she would want to kiss him herself.

‘What do you mean not announced yet?’ Eva asks and she looks at Ele from the corner of her eye. Eleonora knows Eva doesn’t really care, she is only asking it for her; but she’s afraid that Silvia will notice Eva looking at her with a knowing smirk so she kicks her under the table to look away.

‘Well, in the event of Facebook they wrote there will be a winner for Nathan, Fede, Rocco Martucci and another person but they will only announce that on Wednesday’ Silvia explains ‘But I mean it’s obviously Edoardo, who else could it be?’ She giggles.

‘Anyone else? It’s not like he is the only boy left in this school’ Sana tries to shut Silvia down and Ele is super grateful, even though she cannot really thank her. She wants this conversation to be over and she wants Silvia’s stupid crush to be over.

‘But he’s the hottest boy of the school’ Silvia argues. That’s it, Eleonora’s had enough so she stands up and starts to pack up the rest of her lunch; she wants to tell Silvia that it’s never going to happen, Edoardo will never like her the way she wants to and she should save herself from the heartbreak; but as she looks down at Silvia who looks at her with innocent eyes she can’t. She can’t tell her any of it and she knows she can’t risk getting closer to Edoardo, no matter how faster her heart beats every time his name is mentioned.

‘I forgot to write my homework and I have History’ she starts to leave ‘See you after class’ she doesn’t look back; she can’t see Silvia talking about Edoardo with love in her eyes one more time or she will go crazy.

 

She goes back into the building but she doesn’t go into the classroom yet, she lied about her homework not being done so with nothing to do really, she sits down on the window sill and plugs her earphones in. She puts on Creep by Radiohead for the millionth time since Friday night, but no matter how many times she listens to it, it’s never going to be as good and breathtaking as when Edoardo sang it just for her. She closes her eyes and imagines that he’s there again, looking deep into her eyes, holding his guitar and sings to her when she hears someone cough next her. She opens her eyes and she is not sure if she is going insane or it’s her eyes playing tricks on her but it’s Edoardo standing it front of her, smiling at her sheepishly. ‘Ciao’ that’s all he says. Eleonora looks around to make sure there is no one in the hallway ‘Hi’ she replies and smiles at him.

‘Are you coming to the party Friday?’ Edoardo sits on the window sill, awfully close to her; their arms brush against each other and Eleonora can only hope that he doesn’t notice how her breath hitches in her throat and a blush creeps up her neck. But then she remembers Silvia and the possibility of Edoardo kissing someone and her blood begins to boil – how dare he come here and act nice, when he is about auction himself off? As if last Friday only meant something to her …

‘No’ she practically spats out the one-word answer. She can’t help being furious even though as far as she knows Edoardo did nothing wrong, but she can’t shake the thought of Edoardo with someone. _No way she’s jealous_ though; it’s not like she is actually interested in him.

‘Why?’

‘Because I’m not interested in seeing you auction yourselves off’ when she sees Edoardo’s confused face she becomes even angrier at him and at herself as well ‘It’s basically prostitution’ she raises her eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer.

But only laughter comes ‘Wait, you think I’m the surprise person?’ he looks like he’s having the time of his life and Eleonora is about to go mad from his reaction. _Why on Earth is he laughing at her?_

‘Well, aren’t you?’ She retorts

‘How about a deal?’ Eleonora is already afraid of this; their last deal resulted in their date, which was way better than she ever hoped ‘I tell you if it’s me if you tell me why you care’

‘Who says I care?’ she hopes Edoardo can’t see through this blatant lie, but oh, this is not her day, so he obviously can.

‘I think you even care a bit too much for someone who is adamant on not being interested in me’ Eleonora looks down, she cannot look him in the eyes because she knows he would see straight through her cover; he would realize that he actually hit the nail on the head with this one, because he is absolutely right. She cares too much. She is jealous. And that’s a problem because she shouldn’t care and she definitely shouldn’t be this jealous.

Edoardo hand suddenly touches her chin, raising her head and she finds herself face to face with him; as she looks at him, she feels like the whole word disappears and there is only the two of them. She just hopes he feels the same. He starts to lean and _oh God_ is he about to kiss her? And would she let him? ‘Don’t worry’ he whispers to her ear ‘I don’t plan on kissing anyone else’ he plants a delicate kiss on her cheek. Her breath hitches, she feels like her heart is beating in her throat and her stomach is full of fluttering butterflies. As she comes down from cloud nine, she sees that he is about to walk away from her and the hallway is filled with people – she was so captivated by him, she didn’t even hear the bell.

‘Wait’ she says ‘Who is the mystery person then?’ but Edoardo doesn’t answer only winks at her and walks away. She has the biggest smile on her face as she goes into her classroom.

 

Saturday 19:50

 

The villa boys are supposed to post who the mystery boy is Silvia might kiss at eight o’clock; Edoardo has been texting Eleonora nonstop since their encounter the previous day, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get him to tell her about the surprise person. At 19:58 she sees that Edoardo sent her an image; as she opens it, she sees that it’s the announcement that’s about to be put on the Facebook event: it’s a picture of Chicco Rodi with the words surprise written above his head.

 

Two minutes laughter she’s still laughing when she sees Silvia’s text to Le Matte: ‘ _Fucking Chicco Rodi, I can’t believe it’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> chrlseva.tumblr.com


End file.
